


I miss him

by LauIsVeryCold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: At least no one dies, But with a happy ending, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, i dont know how to trigger tag, implied eating disorder, kiss, like super sad, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauIsVeryCold/pseuds/LauIsVeryCold
Summary: Since John left Sherlock has been miserable.





	I miss him

I miss him. I miss him so much. Every cell in my body hurts while I’m lying on the sofa trying not to think about him. His smile. His eyes. His hair. The way he always protected me. My heart aches. The weight on my chest is too heavy. I can’t breathe.  
I haven’t come off the couch in over two days. There’s nothing out there for me. I haven’t had any cases in a while. I don’t want cases. I want John. I want him close to me. I want to hold him.   
There’s something wet on my cheek. A tear. I’ve cried so much in the last few days that I lost count of them. I let the tears stream down my cheeks.   
Why did I do it? Why did kiss him? I don’t know. I just couldn’t help myself anymore. I’ve loved him for so long. From the moment I first saw him. His lips were so tempting.   
Now he’s gone. He took Rosie with him. There’s an empty chair next to the fireplace. An empty room. An empty life.  
Mycroft came over the day after John left. He came to make sure I wasn’t doing drugs. I was. Mycroft took it all away. He said he wanted me to safe, but if he really wanted that he would let me keep them. Drugs keep me sane. My hands tremble. I need something. Anything. I need John more than anything. John Watson keeps me sane.  
A cracking sound tells me the door is being opened. I look up.  
John.   
We lock eyes. His beautiful eyes are big and full of bewilderment and pity.   
A wave of shame washes over me. A part of me doesn’t want him to be here and see me like this, but now that he’s here, I don’t want him to leave.   
“I’m sorry”, he says. It takes me a moment to process what’s happening. He’s apologizing. His words mean so much, they have to ability to change a life. To change our life.   
John walks to me, crouches next to me, pulls me to him and holds me. I wrap my arms around him. One hand on his back and one hand in his neck. My head on his shoulder. His breathing like music in my ears even if it’s shaky.  
He tells me he loves me and that he always has but that he was too scared to admit it. He says that our kiss changed him and tells that Rosie is miserable.  
I don’t say anything but John says that that’s okay.  
He asks me if I’ve eaten anything since he left. I slowly shake my head. He sighs, but gives me an understanding look.  
We lock eyes again. He leans in. I close the gap. Everything is going to be okay again. John is here now. He loves me and I love him.


End file.
